Longing for Him
by Hailye
Summary: So I found this milling about in some of my old stuff the other day and realized I never finished it! Second chapter is new! I plan to add more to the store but it's complete in it's current state. Summary: Their child has been born but where is InuYasha? Is he okay? Why would he miss something so important? Read to find out! Reviews and criticisms welcome :)
1. Satsu

**-So, I really hope at least on person likes this. It's been so long since I've written and dusting off the old writing skills takes a bit. This first chapter is 100% original from the first time I wrote it years ago. Chapter 2 is new and hopefully it helps pick up some of the loose ends, though I do plan to back-build on this story. Anyways, reviews and criticisms very welcome! Even suggestions on what you'd like to know more about may lead to a new chapter of the story :)-Hailye-**

After long hours of what seemed an endless wait, a momentous cry was heard. It rang through the hut with an awakening joy. It was a strenuous task and very tolling on Kagome's body but the end result, her firstborn daughter, was definitely worth it. And although it was a happy moment, actually one of the happiest moments in Kagome's life, she was still wracked with sadness and fear. Inuyasha had left to pursue a report of demons attacking the town of Haijiro in the west. His brother had called for his aid and so he had gone. Kagome couldn't go with him of course, but she made him promise her the day he left, that he would return to her, and soon, for their child was to be born. But a day had turned to five and five turned to seven. It had been a week since he left and no word of his well-being or return had made it back to Kagome. A tear escaped her eye as she looked down at the bundle of life in her arms. Sango, who had helped Kagome through the exhausting ordeal, patted Kagome on the shoulder and said wholeheartedly, "Please don't cry Kagome. Inuyasha will make it back as soon as he can. I know he wouldn't take any more time than he needed knowing how much you mean to him and how much this child means to him."

"I know," Kagome sobbed as tears were now continuously flowing from her beautiful brown eyes, "I just wish I knew where he was and if he's safe! The night of the new moon is in two days and I'm worried about him."

"It'll all be alright, I promise," Sango replied as she hugged her friend and looked down at the child. She looked just like Kagome, all except for those piercing golden eyes. It was like staring into Inuyasha's eyes, only smaller and brighter. Her little hands and feet were clawed and fangs could definitely be seen protruding from her bright pink gums. She had ears, just like her father, which twitched lazily atop her head. Kagome would definitely have to go home as soon as she was able to travel to show her mother her new granddaughter.

The two girls admired the child, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. All was well until a rustle at the door startled them. They were alone, besides Miroku and Shippo of course. Though, the two had been sent out of the room and down the road to see if there was a village nearby.

That was hours ago.

Sango looked from Kagome to the door and Kagome nodded back at her in approval. As Sango made her short walk to the door, Kagome set the child in her little bassinet and reached for an object lying in the shadows.

-Flashback-

He leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead, took her hand and smiled.

"I'll be back soon Kagome. Don't worry."

"I hope your right. I don't know if I can do this without you," she replied halfheartedly, looking down at her swollen abdomen.

"I know you can. You're strong. But I do hope that I'm here to see our child born. It's not something I waited nine months for to miss." He added a sincere giggle in hopes of making her smile…and she did. "I want you to keep this with you while I'm gone."

He reached at his hip and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, though; the sword was not his target. He took the sheath and handed it to Kagome.

"This will keep you safe while I'm away. Keep it with you always, so I don't go crazy knowing I left you without any means protection." Another giggle escaped his lips, causing her to smile once more.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Enjoy your trip, I love you," she said as he rose to exit the room.

"I love you too. See you soon."

-End Flashback-

Sango tried to peer out through the holes in the doorway cover but to no avail as it was too dark. So, bravely, she called to the person.

"Is anyone out there?"

For a moment, no reply was heard. The tension in the room increased, and then was immediately broken when a figure came hurriedly through the door. A crash of thunder and flash of lightening revealed a familiar, purple cloaked figure with his furry companion perched on his shoulder.

"Gah, we got all halfway here from the village and-," Miroku was cut off by a barrage of blows to the shoulder.

"You stupid monk! How dare you come in here like that, scaring us both half to death!" Sango gave him one more good smack on the shoulder then began to chuckle at how scared she had been in that moment.

"Oh Sango I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had scared you." Miroku leaned forward to embrace his wife and as he did so, Shippo jumped down and shook the water from his fur. Then all heads turned when crying could be heard from just a few feet away.

Shippo ran over to Kagome, knowing just what he was looking for…a baby. "What a beautiful baby girl Kagome," squealed Shippo. Kagome leaned over to the bassinet and picked up the child attempting to soothe its crying. The infant quickly quieted down, happy to be back in the warm arms of its mother. Miroku walked over to Kagome's bedside and leaned down to look at the little bundle of life lying in Kagome's arms.

"Well I'll be, look at that little one, how precious!" Miroku smiled at Kagome and scratched his head. "She bears quite the resemblance to you. I would have thought she would look more like Inu-," He looked up at Sango and back to Kagome, not wanting to say the name he knew might upset the weary miko laying beside him. "Well she's darling, Kagome. Congratulations."

"Thank you Miroku. So did you find a village anywhere near here," Kagome inquired, eager to turn the attention away from her.

Miroku stood and crossed the room to sit down in a chair beside Sango.

"We did find a village…probably a mile from here. It was small, but a village none the less. The people there were very welcoming."

Miroku looked around the room for a moment, almost as if he didn't really know how to say the next part.

"From what I could understand of what they told me," he continued, "they've been hearing about a village in the west that was under attack by demons. They spoke of two powerful demons fighting off the other demons and I don't know for sure, but I think they're talking about Hai jiro."

Kagome sat upright on her futon.

"Inuyasha?"

Before she could speak more, Miroku began again.

"Now I asked them if they knew anything else about it or if they knew how to get there. The village head, Kai, said that he didn't know anymore about it, but he pointed me in the direction of the town and described to me how to get there. I plan on leaving at first light tomorrow. According to Kai, I should be able to reach Haijiro within a day."

Sango stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure Miroku? I mean, couldn't it be…dangerous?" She looked to Kagome. She knew this may not bode well, but she sighed. Sango knew it had to be done. After having no word from Inuyasha for almost two weeks, someone had to go check it out, for Kagome.

"Dangerous, maybe…but I've got to do it. Eleven days is long enough to go without word from Inuyasha. I'm sure I'll find out where he's gone and come right back to you all and let you know."

"Miroku…, thank you." Kagome looked to him and smiled. She was so worried about Inuyasha. Of course she didn't want Miroku going and getting hurt, but this looked like it was the only way.

"It's no big deal Kagome. I'll be there and back within two days. In the meantime though, just rest and relax here with Sango. Inuyasha would kill me if he knew I let you worry like this in the condition you're in." A wholehearted chuckle followed, echoed by everyone in the room. And with the laughter came the halt of the rain.

"Oh, it's stopped raining," Sango said as she looked out the door frame, "Me and Miroku are gonna go outside and see what we can do for a camp fire. You'll be okay in here Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead." She smiled and settled back down under her covers, rocking her child back and forth, keeping her in solemn slumber.

"Hey, wait for me," Shippo cried as Miroku and Sango left the hut. He quickly bolted out the door after the two.

Kagome now laid there alone, in silence. She was happy to have the room to herself for now, quite tired from the day she'd had, both physically and mentally. Her body needed rest, but her mind wouldn't let her until she knew if Inuyasha was alright. She looked down at her child. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto the baby's forehead. Kagome reached down and swept away the droplet from the baby's face and spoke.

"I think I'll call you Satsu. I think Inuyasha would like that."

Kagome sniffled alittle, wiped up her tears, and laid back. She reached over and put Satsu in her bassinet and scooted it closer to her. Her delicate hand rocked the bassinet back and forth to keep Satsu asleep. Kagome slowly but surely drifted off to sleep too, hoping with her last conscious thought, that Inuyasha would soon return.

**-So, soon you'll find out what happened to Inu. After re-reading this after over a year and a half of forgetting completely that I had written it even I was anxious about what happened, and I knew! Let me know what you think!-Hailye-**


	2. Reunion

**-Here we go. Time to find out what happened to our Inu! And time to see if my writing abilities have left me...hehehe :) -Hailye-**

He swung his mighty sword with all his strength at the massive demon just before it destroyed the home it was towering over. His whole body was poised and ready to face whatever foe appeared but his mind seemed otherwise preoccupied. His body needed no assistance from his mind. Fighting came naturally to him and it required little thought.

In his mind however he was struggling. He knew this was not where he should be. The most important thing in his life thus far could be happening at any moment and he would surely miss it thanks to the mess caused by this demon. His wife, Kagome, was without him and in his mind, vulnerable, without his protection. And even worse, she was expected to have their child any day when he had been called to help defeat this demon attacking in Haijiro. He couldn't have just let the innocent people in the village attempt to fight the demon themselves. He knew he had to help and he knew Kagome would have expected him to and, if not for her current situation, she would have gone with him.

He had had every intention of making it back home before Kagome would need him, but things got more and more complicated during his time in Haijiro. The demon he had come to squelch had given him more trouble than he expected, poisoning InuYasha and incapacitating him for a few days. Once InuYasha had overcome the poisoning he continued hunting the demon that had now fled Haijiro. Now that he had caught up to him, the demon physically was no match for InuYasha and he made quick work of him.

The demon vaporized with the last swing of the Tetsusaiga and InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief as he fell to his knees. He was exhausted from the non-stop traveling for days and to be honest he was still worn down from the poison that had drained his body of its strength. _'I've got to get home to Kagome. This has taken way to long._' And with that thought, he instantly sprang to his feet and began running. Home was just a two day's trip if didn't stop to sleep, which at this point as anxious as he was to return home he had no intentions of doing so. _'I'm coming Kagome. I'll be there as fast as I can!'_ he thought to himself as he pushed his legs harder and faster against the unforgiving ground.

Kagome decided she needed to get up and move around. Lying around for two days had made her body stiff and her muscles draw tight. She slowly and quietly rose to her feet and stretched her arms above her head in relief. _'Ah, that feels nice,'_ she thought to herself. She glanced back at the bassinet which held Satsu and smiled at the sight of her peaceful, sleeping face. Kagome stepped out of the hut into the gloomy mist of the morning. It had rained the night before and the rain brought a chill that hung in the air which made Kagome shiver slightly. Sango was sitting outside near the fire cooking some of the fish she and Miroku had caught that morning.

"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango asked concernedly. "We were just cooking up some fish if you're hungry."

"I'm feeling better now that I'm up and moving a bit. I think I'll just take a quick stroll around to loosen up and get some fresh air. Satsu is sleeping; do you mind just listening for her? I won't be long," she asked softly. She just needed a minute to clear her head.

"Sure, it's no problem at all. We'll keep an eye on her for you," Sango replied. She smiled at Kagome as she turned to leave and added, "Enjoy your walk!"

Kagome stepped out onto the path and walked to the water's edge near the river that ran through the village. She stared down into the water but it was not her reflection she saw. It was only his face that was looking back at her from the flowing water instead of her own reflection. InuYasha had constantly been on her mind in the days since Satsu's birth. She still had not heard anything more about the demon attacking Haijiro which means she knew nothing more about InuYasha. The worry was driving her insane, crazy enough that she was ready to set out to find him herself. She sighed heavily. She couldn't leave Satsu. She would just have to wait it out and hope for him to be home soon.

A heavy gust of wind blew across the water and Kagome shivered again, this time with a deeper chill than before. "I should have brought something to keep me warm," she said aloud. As she sat down on the grassy water's edge she pulled her knees up to her chest which wasn't the most comfortable position physically but somehow emotionally it made her feel a little more together than she had felt the last few days. Somehow the absentminded words, "Oh InuYasha, where are you?" slipped from her lips and a lonely tear slowly fell down her cheek and as silently as it came, it fell on the ground and disappeared. She slowly stood up and turned around to begin her walk back to the hut where Satsu was still sleeping soundly. Before she could even make the first step back up the hill, she saw something that made her heart jump, literally leap in excitement and relief. Just a few strides away from her stood InuYasha, undoubtedly grinning from ear to ear when he saw how her face lit up. She was so excited and surprised that her mind took a moment to catch up with her legs and before she knew it she had tripped. But it was not the ground that caught her, but instead the warm and loving arms of InuYasha.

"Oh, InuYasha, I can't begin to explain how happy I am to see you!" Kagome said exasperatedly as she nuzzled close to his chest, not wanting to ever be separated from him again. Before she knew it tears were falling down her face and soaking into his haori.

"Mmmm, Kagome," InuYasha breathed in deeply, taking in as much of Kagome's scent as possible in one solid breath. He had missed her so much and was so happy to be reunited once again. He noticed she had now begun sobbing and he cooed, "Don't cry Kagome. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He reached down and kissed the top of her hair and then pulled her face up to meet his. For a moment they just gazed into each other's eyes, the joy of their reunion spoke volumes without words in the reflections of their eyes. After a moment, InuYasha was the first to speak.

"So when do I get to meet-" He was cut off by Kagome reaching up to kiss his lips tenderly. "Her name is Satsu," she said, her smile glowing in the misty haze. As they stood, InuYasha swept Kagome off her feet and carried her, bridal style, back to the hut. As he picked her up, she noticed as he tried to hide his flinch from her. She opened her mouth to ask about it and InuYasha stopped her. "I'll tell you about it later. No need to worry," he added.

As the two became visible through the thickening mist, Miroku and Shippo stood up in surprise and Shippo shouted with joy. "InuYasha!" he said as his tail twitched in excitement. "Hey there, runt," InuYasha replied with a smile.

"Sango is inside with Satsu," Miroku said, and with that he watched the two nod and walk into the hut. Sango turned to see them walk in together and her smile beamed. She was holding little Satsu and slowly rocking her. The child was still sound asleep. She walked over to InuYasha and he immediately reached down and carefully took the sleeping child. His eyes lit up with a fervor and adoration that had no comparison. He was now a father, and this little, fragile bundle was his little girl. He simply looked at Kagome and back to Satsu and said, "She's perfect, just like her mom." Sango and Kagome both laughed a happy, light laugh that brought warmth and comfort to the entire room. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha and sighed a contented sigh, happy to have her small little family intact once more.

**-Yay! I managed to spit out an entire chapter without having a brain aneurysm, although it was close. Writers block is a beast. Review if you have time, I'd love it!-Hailye-**


End file.
